Betas in Love
by tohodynasty
Summary: Another Alpha and Omega sex lemon.


"Ready?" The grey-furred Omega wolf asked his newly-wed mate when they faced each other at the top of Howling Rock. His tail wagged in excitement.

The female, a tan-furred Alpha with a long blonde mane and hazel eyes smiled in return. She nodded and replied, "Oh, yeah. Ready."

Down below, the other mated pairs of Alphas, Omegas and Betas watched as Humphrey and Kate howled in perfect sync towards the gleaming full moon above. Two wolves in particular looked at each other in great interest while listening to the two future leaders of the Western Pack. Both were Beta wolves, one was a male with yellow eyes and unique markings around his face from birth. The other was a female of similar build with yellow eyes and fur of a brownish-orange tint.

They looked at each other for a long time. The female Beta named Claws had set her ears down against her head and her tail hung down motionless. Hutch, the male Beta grinned and walked over to Claws. "Everyone's having a good time, huh?" He said to her.

Claws just nodded. Unsure of what to say, she turned her head back towards Kate and Humphrey who had just finished their wedding howl. Hutch followed her gaze and sat beside her. He noticed Claws breathing heavily and her claws dug into stone.

Hutch spoke up again, "You know... I never really blamed you for most of what's happened in the past. Trespassing into our hunts, I mean. It was just survival of the fittest and nothing more than that."

"That's right. It was that. And... um...," Claws hesitated mid-sentence. Hutch looked at her. "Yes, what?" He asked.

Claws exhaled and her claws had softened their grip on the group. "I kinda, um... I kinda wanted to just see you. Not to challenge you but because I... sorta had a crush on you. Big crush, actually." She softly chuckled and her cheeks blushed beneath her fur.

Hutch continued to sit and look at her. His tail began to wag slowly. Claws noticed him from the corner of her eye and she gently smiled. "I take it that your feelings have always been quite equal to mine?" She said to him.

Hutch grinned. "C'mon... Let's go find someplace private." He said and softly nipped Claws' ear. Claws giggled and for the first time since this night's moonlight howl, her tail swished excitedly.

Together, the two Betas ran down the path away from Howling Rock and toward Hutch's vacant den. They entered the quiet cave and instantly, Claws began brushing her warm body seductively against Hutch. Hutch smiled and set his chin over Claws' neck. "I take it you're a virgin?" He said while licking her.

"Mmhmm, you're right. I am. And you know what else?" Asked Claws.

"What, babe?" Hutch replied.

She smiled. "I am so goddamn horny right now. I know you've caught that scent, mister." Claws winked while giggling.

Hutch sniffed and soon, he felt his large lupine cock pushing out from his sheathe. The air within the cave smelled of Claws' heat and musk. Claws walked away from Hutch and then she bent herself over. Her tail hoisted up straight and Hutch saw her vagina. It was puffy and wet and dripping.

Hutch walked over, watching Claws move her head around to look at him. "Like what you see?" She asked while wagging her tail to waft her scent around Hutch.

Hutch cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah... I am going to make you feel like a goddess. I can promise you that." Hutch then licked her crotch and felt her wet fluids moisten his tongue.

"Ohhh...," Moaned Claws. "Come on, now. Don't tease me. Fuck me."

The musical howling continued to resonate outside as Hutch launched himself up on his hind paws and wrapped his front legs around Claws' stomach. His penis then slowly pushed into the female Beta's crotch. Hutch heard her gasp and whine due to his size and the tightness of her vagina. "Ohhh, my God... You are a big boy, aren't you?" Claws talked softly, adjusting to Hutch's cock.

Hutch chuckled embarrassingly. "Well, uh... I guess you can say it that way."

Claws smiled. "Just be gentle, please. After all, we're both first timers. Correct?"

"You are my first, that's right. And don't worry, baby. I'll be a good boy." Hutch grinned and winked.

Claws replied, "You better be."

Claws then felt her bottom being pushed and started moaning lightly. Her wet pussy felt sore as Hutch thrusted slowly behind her. Hutch's legs tightened around her and he felt his face being brushed by Claws' wagging tail.

"Heh heh, that tickles." Hutch said.

Claws tickled his nose, smiling slightly. She felt Hutch's cock move in deeper, then his tongue licking at the tip of her fluffy tail. Hutch kept on riding her while listening to his girl's giggles and moans. He felt her body continue to heave strongly and told her, "I want to have so many puppies with you. Alphas, Omegas, Betas, the whole lot."

Claws laughed, then stifled a whimper from Hutch's cock pressing hard for a second. "Hey, now... One step at a time, goober." She said.

Hutch starting thrusting faster. He listen to Claws' oohs and ahhs, each one louder and more passionate every time she spoke the words. His erection suddenly began to expand while he also felt Claws' muscles tighten themselves firmly around Hutch's cock. Hutch listened to Claws' soothing voice as she said, "Cum in me. Please."

She felt Hutch inseminate her with his seed. Both wolves panted exhaustingly with each shot of semen ejaculated into her pussy. "Hutch, honey... That feels so good. I was right. You are a big boy." Claws smiled while panting.

Hutch grinned back while knotted inside her, lowering his head down to lick his mate's back. "I love you." He told her.

"Love you, too." Claws said back.

She and Hutch stayed in their current position for up to half a hour until both Betas felt the tie loosening up. Hutch pulled himself out gently and his cock sheltered itself back into his sheathe. He watched Claws get back up on all four paws. She yawned.

Hutch came alongside her and gave her a lick. "I sleep in the far back. Join me?" He asked while smiling.

Claws smiled back. "Lead the way." She said.


End file.
